Multiple tube heat exchange modules used for heating or cooling food products must meet rigid sanitary requirements. At the present time, the heat exchangers which form the modules are generally mounted on a frame by supporting the upper legs of the heat exchanger tubes on the cross members of the frame. Some of the lower legs are supported by a pair of plates located above and below the legs. The plates are interconnected by threaded rods which pass through the plates and are secured thereto by nuts and washers. This type of assembly procedure is both time consuming and costly. It is further difficult to clean the modules to meet sanitary requirements due to the cracks and crevices which are formed in the threads, nuts and washers in this type of support assembly.